


The Other Side

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Pre-Relationship, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dessert_first gave me Denny Scarpa/RayK, and shuffle gave me The Scissor Sisters' The Other Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dessert_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert_first/gifts).



Ray was good at undercover, so he kept the recognition off his face as he was introduced to the infamous Lady Shoes.

She was good at bluffing, so she didn't give the game away by so much as the tiniest smirk as she shook Ronnie "The Fish" Monger's hand.

When she walked out with him, after he'd lost more money than he'd wanted to do the paperwork for, he knew the players were wondering exactly how _he_ had that kinda pull, because she was clearly out of his league.

"The Fish?" she murmured before they were out of the building.

"Let's just say the boss likes my ex more than me."

A look of distaste crossed her face. "Ben?" Fraser'd gotten her goat but good, but...

He shot her an 'are you nuts?' look. "No, Stella." They had enough distance to risk speaking a little more freely now. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I imagine."

"But I figured you'd be, you know." He made like he was turning a key in a lock.

"I'm too valuable a resource to waste." She didn't sound entirely happy about it, though.


End file.
